True Blue
by MonicaKateBingCastle
Summary: A sappy little Chandler and Monica song fic


This fic takes place oh somewhere in the fourth or fifth season I guess. This is my second attempt at a song fic. The only thing different id Ross and Rach are still together and Mon and Chandler aren't yet (wink, wink)  
  
Disclaimer: All Friends character belong to Warner Bros. and NBC. The song True Blue belongs to Madonna.  
  
Title: True Blue  
  
Rated G  
  
Summery: A C&M song fic.  
  
Monica sighed softly as Rachel came bouncing out of her room with a smile on her face. She was going out with Ross again. There was a knock on the door and then Ross walked in. "Hey Rach" he said with a smile. "Ready to go" She smiled "Hi honey" she kissed him. "Yep all set" she giggled "Bye Mon" they called as they left. She sighed and settled for her usual Saturday night date Walker. Texas Ranger.  
  
Half way through the show there was a soft knock on the door. She smiled when he walked in. "No hot date tonight" she asked. "Nope but Joey has a date I just had to get out of there" He sat down beside her "So I was hoping I could hang out here for awhile." he said putting his arm around her shoulder. "You know you can hang out here anytime you want" she answered. He smiled "Thanks Mon" he glanced at the tv. "Walker, Texas Ranger, really" he giggled. "Chandler!" she giggled "Baywatch, really" she joked. He laughed. "I don't care what's on tv I came over here to hang out with you" he said with a smile.  
  
Monica had been with her share of guys but none of them were "The one" or her lobster as Phoebe would say. None of them made her heart race, or made her melt with one smile like Chandler could. She knew he was her bestfriend but lately she was seeing him as more than a friend. "What" he asked "Huh" she said. "You were staring at me" Monica blushed. Chandler smiled "Mon are you okay" She nodded "I'm fine" she said. "Cause I think love just walked through my door" she thought .  
  
That night after saying good night to Chandler, Monica went to her room snuggled under the covers in bed and closed her eyes. That night like most nights she dreamt of Chandler and how perfect he was for her.  
  
I've had other guys  
  
I've looked into their eyes  
  
But I never knew love before  
  
Til you walked through my door  
  
I've had other lips  
  
I've sailed a thousand ships  
  
But no matter where I go  
  
You're the one for me baby this I know cause,  
  
True love  
  
You're the one I'm dreaming of  
  
Your heart fits me like a glove  
  
And I'm gonna be true blue baby I love you  
  
Chandler walked into Monica's apartment to find her on the couch in tears. He sat down beside her and pulled her into a hug "Mon what happened" he asked. "Oh I was just dumped again, its not you, its me blah, blah, blah " she whispered. Chandler hated seeing her like this especially over a guy. He saw her cry over too many guys. Richard, Pete, Julio, they'd all broken her heart. In his opinion none of the deserved her. In his heart he was the only one who deserved her. He'd felt this way about her for awhile now, he even tried to ask her out at the beach but she thought he was joking.  
  
"Its not like I even liked the guy but I'm tired of being alone" Monica whimpered. "I just want a guy who will love me despite my many flaws, someone who's caring, and sweet, someone that doesn't have just one thing on their mind, and wants the same things I do" she whispered. Chandler made up his mind. He was gonna tell her that he was someone. He gently lifted her chin and looked into her eyes. "Mon" he whispered. "I...I'm someone" he said softly. "What" she asked. "I know you said I wasn't boyfriend material but if you'd give me a chance I would show you just how much I love you" he whispered as he leaned in and kissed her softly.  
  
Monica looked at him and smiled "If I would have known you were serious back then I would have never laughed" He shrugged "Hey I was a pathetic loser that was only good enough to cheat on why would you take me seriously" he joked. She placed her hands on either side of his face. "Chandler don't put yourself down you're not pathetic and you're no loser Janice and Kathy never deserved you" she whispered "You have me now and I'd never hurt you" Chandler smiled "Ditto" he whispered kissing her again. Monica smiled "I love you" she whispered in his ear. "Never doubt my love for you" she added. Chandler wrapped her in his arms "I won't " he said softly. Monica never expected to fall in love with her bestfriend but she was glad she had and she was excited about it. She couldn't wait to see where the future took them.  
  
I've heard all the lines  
  
I've cried oh so many times  
  
Those tear drops they won't fall again  
  
I'm so excited cause you're my bestfriend  
  
So if you should ever doubt  
  
Wonder what love is all about  
  
Just look back and remember dear  
  
Those words I whispered in your ear  
  
Monica smiled as she danced in her new husband's arms. Chandler had been everything she dreamed of. On the night he proposed he promised to spend his life making her as happy as she made him. It was a promise he had kept. Since that night on her couch he'd made her happy. She wasted so much time searching for the prefect guy. She started to think there was no such thing as the perfect guy but she found out the prefect guy did exist and he'd been living across the hall all that time.  
  
"Whatcha thinkin about Mrs. Bing" Chandler whispered. "You Mr. Bing" she said. He smiled "What about me" he asked. "Just that I love you so much and how lucky I am to have my bestfriend and my true love all in one guy" Chandler smiled "I love you Monica" She leaned close to his ear and whispered the same words she had that night on the couch "I love you too Chandler, never doubt my love for you" Chandler smiled and said the same thing he had said. "I won't" he whispered pulling her closer kissing her.  
  
No more sadness, I kiss it goodbye  
  
The sun is bursting right out the sky  
  
I searched the whole world for someone like you  
  
Don't you know, don't you know that its  
  
True love, oh baby, true love, oh baby  
  
True love, oh baby, true love, oh baby  
  
True, so if you should ever doubt  
  
Wonder what love is all about  
  
Just think back and remember dear  
  
Those words I whispered in your ear.  
  
Authors Note: Hello Children. This is only my second attempt at a song fic so I hope its at least okay. LOL I just thought Madonna's True Blue was a good song for Chandler and Monica! I hope you all like it. Please read and review. Thanx! 


End file.
